Sasuke Kushina One shots
by Crowfeast
Summary: these are multiple one shots of Kushina and Sasuke lemon warning don't read if underage or are easily offended by this idea. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Kushina was having a crappy day. First he had to deal with people telling them they are sorry about what happened to her husband. Then she had to deal with the fact that she now had to check on the seal on the jar that held the Kyuubi. After making sure it was still secured she had to report to the Hokage for assignment. But since she had been inactive for so long she had to start over with some C-ranked missions again. But she managed to wipe them out within a week and now was here to receive her new assignment.

However she was told by the Hokage today that the graduates were coming through and she was required to look at them. So here she is looking through the recruits wondering if anyone interested her in the least bit. Kakashi was there wanting the Uchiha on his team because of his eye and everything. He listed off reasons why he should get them and they were boring her to death. Finally the Hokage told him he would think about it but the Elders looked upset about this.

Little did she know the Elders had different plans for Uchiha and they included the Uzumaki woman for this. They had heard some rumors from the village that he wanted the best women to help him rebuild his clan but the issue was that they couldn't find the right one. Don't get them wrong there were several strong women for him to use to rebuild his clan. However genetically they wouldn't produce the same level of potential of a child like they are hoping for and some of them had no interest in the Uchiha at all.

But when they met Kushina and saw she was still alive and in active service again. They realized they now had a perfect candidate for Sasuke and his clan. It was rumored that the Uzumaki clan hailed from the same family as the Senju and the Uchiha. This meant that any child she has with Sasuke would be guaranteed to be strong from the get go and have a chance of unlocking his sharingan at an early age. So they decided they needed someway of getting the two of them together but how?

Today presented the perfect opportunity considering they now had a good reason for them to spend time together. They would push for her to take him as her student and then they would spend time together. After a while he would swoon her with his charm and then they would start working towards making their clan together. However, they needed to do this without making the Hokage aware of their plans or Kushina herself.

Finally the Hokage said,

"Alright so we have most of the teams picked now is there anyone that would like to take students as well?" Kushina was about to just walk out of the office but then she thought about it. She had nothing better to do and why not pass on some knowledge to the next generation. But who would she pick from this years bunch? Honestly she wouldn't pick any of the girls because they acted like fangirls and she despised them with a passion. Then there is the possibility of maybe getting a team but she didn't feel like all that work is necessary. Now she decided on a apprentice and she was thinking about taking one of the top students.

"Hokage-sama I would like to take an apprentice." Everyone in the room was shocked the great Kushina, Crimson Death, was taking a student. But who would he give her?

Hiruzen, the Hokage, thought about it for a minute and figured that maybe he would give her the rookie of the year. I mean obviously this made sense considering Sasuke has made it clear he didn't want a team and his mentality showed he needed more one on one with his teacher than what Kakashi could give him.

"Very well Kushina you can have Sasuke Uchiha as your student." She nodded her head and disappeared from the room heading back to her house. The Elders were ecstatic because things worked out for them and they didn't have to do a damn thing. Danzo figured to make sure things continued on the way they were going he would use his Sharingan from Shisui and make sure Kakashi didn't fight the Hokage on this.

 **Graduating class**

Sasuke was waiting for his teacher to show up. She was suppose to be one of the top kunoichi in the village and regarded as the only one to match the 4th Hokage in battle. He didn't care to be honest if she was gifted then that was fine with him the only thing he really wanted to know is if she was beautiful. Because if she was then he would try to get her for himself then.

It was a misunderstanding that Sasuke didn't like women but he the thing was that he didn't care for women of his own age group. Most of them were fangirls and had nothing special about them other than they paid attention to him too much. So he was looking for a woman that would be strong and had the right genetic make up to match his own. Thus making her perfect in being his match for life.

Everyone saw Kushina appear in the room and he had to admit she was perfect in everything. She had large breasts that defied gravity, she had long red hair, and hourglass like figure, and she had a nice looking ass if the side she was giving him was anything to go on. Now though he was he wanted to have her more than ever. She would bare his children he knew this for a fact and he would not be denied.

Kushina motioned for him to come to her and so he did and they left the room. He watched as her ass shifted side to side and he was getting horny from it. Now all he had to do was convince her to give him the time of day and then he would make her his wife.

Arriving at the training grounds they were standing there looking at each other for a few.

"Alright Sasuke we will begin your training today and see how you do at the end got it?"

"Hai sensei." Thus they started their long day of training and hopefully for Sasuke beginning of their relationship.

 **Evening**

Sasuke and Kushina had finished training for the day and decided to head back to the Uchiha district. Kushina did this because she was offered a place to stay while he was learning under her. Thus giving her a place to stay in the district itself. Finally the arrived at the main house and he turned to her and asked,

"How would like to see my families private hot springs?" This shocked Kushina because Mikoto never told her about that. But then again it was the private hot springs so obviously they would keep this a secret from everyone. She nodded her head and soon they were now in a different part of the Uchiha district. She walked into the female changing area and walked out into the hot springs in nothing but a towel with a bucket at her side.

She was busy washing her hair and dunking into the water that she didn't notice Sasuke joining her until she heard him getting into the water. She was shocked by his boldness but she figured it was his place so he could be where he likes.

Sasuke took off the towel around his waste and showed off his incredible body to her, which left her gapping at him. He was very muscular for a thirteen year old and he had a well-defined muscle structure. The thing her eyes were glued on was his cock because of the unnatural size of it and the fact it was still soft too. The damn thing was about 16 inches in length with balls the size of oranges and it was wide enough to match a hotdog only bigger. Kushina licked her lips slightly at the sight of it and was rubbing her thighs together.

Sasuke was smirking at her and he said,

"You know its only fair since you've seen me naked that I get to see you naked." Kushina was surprised by his comment but she agreed with him on this. She stood up from the water and took her towel off her body and sent it to the side. Letting Sasuke see her marvelous breasts and tits that stood at attention. He licked his lips at the sight of her pussy and saw that she looked small and tight.

She had a patch of red above her snatch and this made him excited about what he could do with that. Maybe have the Uchiha fan shaped into it or have his initials shaved in there instead. But one thing he loved was her large but soft looking ass that he would definitely have her tattoo 'Property of Sasuke' on in the near future Sasuke stood up and walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug where his face was in her breasts.

Kushina blushed at the close proximity he was to her breasts but before she could say anything he started kissing the top of her breasts. He then licked her tits causing her to moan at the ministration. Afterwards she felt him take one of her tits into his mouth and start sucking on it. He turned to her other one and started tugging on it causing her to moan and feel wet from his actions. Soon Sasuke turned his mouth to the other tit and started working on it as well.

After sucking on her tits for a few seconds Sasuke pulled her head down and whispered,

"Do you know why I brought you here?" She was moaning on at the ministrations.

"I can guess."

"From this day forward I guarantee that you will be mine sensei so how about this? Surrender yourself to me and I promise I will make you feel so great you'll never wish for another man in your life." She thought about it for a second but eventually she said,

"Very well show this great time and then I might just let you keep me all to yourself."

"First why don't you give me a lap dance baby?" He sat down on the side of the hot springs and waited for her to start. She sauntered over to him and started running her body on his and was rubbing her breasts against his chest.

"Of course Lord Sasuke." She turned around and started rubbing her ass on his cock making it go hard instantly. Moaning at it being stiff against her cheeks she started running herself faster on his cock. Kushina wanted to see if he could match his boasting now and bring her this great pleasure.

Before she knew it he had his hands around her waist and he brought her pussy around his cock. She screamed at being filled so much for her first time with him and it was touching the entrance to her womb. Sasuke started bouncing her on his cock and he was enjoying how tight she was considering her age. Now he would have this MILF wrapped around his dick for as long as he wanted.

Kushina was struggling to deal with his cock and she felt herself cumming every few minutes after getting impaled by it. He was pushing more and more into her and she was slowly losing her mind to him as well.

Finally Sasuke managed to bury his entire cock into her and she was cumming like a fountain now. Her eyes were dull and she had her tongue out panting like a bitch in the heat. She was rotating her hips for him to keep fucking her no matter what. Sasuke was kissing up her back until he reached her neck and then he started nibbling on it.

She was begging him with moans to continue with his fucking and making her cum like before. But now that he had his dick entirely inside of her he was just making sure to enjoy the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock.

After sitting there for a little while he pushed her forward to where she was hunched over and grabbed both her arms. He started slamming her ass against his crotch and her tits were swaying back and forward. She was moaning like crazy and she was feeling her breasts swinging and almost hitting her in the face. Looking behind her she saw Sasuke was grunting and slamming his cock harder and harder into her pussy and he was enjoying it. So it turns out that he was right that he would take her into a sensation of being fucked that can't be matched by anyone else.

"You know the Elders wanted you to be my teacher." She perked up thinking those old bastards might have had something to do with her being fucked like this.

"Funniest thing about it was that you pretty much did all the work for them without them having to say a thing for you to do it. Now everyone gets their wish in this situation. I get a beautiful bitch to fuck and rebuild my clan with and they get the Uchiha clan rebuilt like they wanted." He moaned and slammed into a few more times and then he cummed into her pussy.

Kushina moaned at being filled with his cum and she forgot today wasn't a safe day for her. So she might end up being pregnant by the end of the day with as much seed was being pumped into her womb right now. He released her arms and she fell into the water. But she didn't stay there long with him picking her up by her hair and dragging her to the edge of the water. He sat on the ledge again and put her head next to his cock.

"Suck," he ordered. She licked her lips real quick and then started going down on his cock as well. She was enjoying the taste of her juices and his sticky cum on his cock so much that she was willing to do anything for this to go back into her pussy again. He was rubbing the top of her head like she was loyal dog to do his every bidding and she kinda was now.

"When you're done sucking my cock we are going back to the compound with me and we are going to have some more fun understand? I'm still wanting to plow your ass next." She shivered at the thought of his cock going into her tight ass and wondered if she would survive the experience. But she made a pledge to serve his cock if he was able to please her better than anyone. This he did with great effort and now she was going to do whatever he wanted her to do for him.

Soon he was pushing her head down on his cock and soon cummed into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed all of his cum and then started licking her lips in anticipation right now. But he dragged her out of the hotsrpings by her hair and started walking her like a dog back to his house. Luckily the district was empty now so no one would see her like this at all.

Arriving at his compound she was walked into the mater bedroom where he threw her onto the bed and just mounted her like a dog would mount a bitch. With his hand filled with her hair he started bucking against her ass and filling her pussy again.

"This is round two bitch get ready because I'm far from done now."

 **Next week**

Sasuke was enjoying his time with his teacher/bitch to be honest. She did everything he wanted her to do and she did it with a smile on her face and all. Their training always went well where he could now take on experienced jonin and beat them with ease. He also had his sharnigan now and it was up to two tomoes in each eye making him more dangerous to his opponents.

Right now thought they were doing a small package job where they were out of the village delivering this package to a client. This was easy for them considering it was something no one would actually bother stealing. But right now that was not where her mind was at now.

Both of them were staying in a hotel room where Sasuke now had his cock in between Kushina's tits and was fucking them roughly. She licked the tip of it every time that it touched her mouth and she was enjoying it immensely. At first she thought this would be something she would hate but now she couldn't go one day without his cock either buried in her pussy or ass. Sucking on his cock became her favorite treat now and she would do anything for it. While she acted like the teacher when she was teaching him or they were on a job she was a submissive bitch when it was the two of them.

Kushina soon felt his cum flying into her face and she was licking it up like crazy.

Sasuke lined his cock up with her pussy again and started pounding into her again with reckless abandonment and he was enjoying every minute of it. She eventually was telling him she was cumming but he didn't care. She would do this every time they were fucking each other up until he cummed.

Kushina was reaching for the back of Sasuke's neck and she pulled him into a heated kiss where they exchanged tongue with each other. Finally after separating after making out for a few minutes he yelled,

"CUMMING!" He cummed deep into her womb and she moaned at being filled again. He collapsed next to her and said,

"You know, I think I might be pregnant." Sasuke looked over at her and said,

"Yeah so? This just means that we got the first one done. Now we are going to wait for our child to come out and then we're going to make him/her siblings to play with."

"I was thinking about names."

"Fine what do you want to name him/her?"

"I have a feeling its going to be a boy and I was thinking Naruto. He feels like he might be a handful down the road." Sasuke chuckled at this and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah that is great, love you Kushina."

"Love you too Sasuke."

 **Okay this one of many one-shots I will be doing for this series and I figure some people are going to keep writing shit about this and I don't care to be honest. This is a very rare pairing and I will be doing it because I think its hot. Now for those that complain about this please take it to someone who cares to be honest.**

 **Now there are going to be other one shots other than this couple and here they are:**

 **A Success: A, Raikage, is in the middle of the battlefield and he sees his target. So without waiting he captured her and dragged her an abandoned warehouse where he will try to break her now.**

 **RaikagexKushina**

 **Domination: Fugaku has been busy with his clan and rebuilding it with the sister clan his family found. Now they are his property and he can do what he wants with them regardless how others feel.**

 **FugakuxKushinaxMikotoxOCdaughtersofKushina**

 **Kushina Controlled: Naruto is the son of a prominent ninja in the village but his father died on a mission. He swore to be stronger than anyone else and after a war is declared on the Hidden Leaf he gets busy with dealing with a Crimson Hair woman that he plans to break.**

 **NarutoxKushina Not incest.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of these ideas and if you want to use them let me know I will be happy to let you use them.**

 **Crowfeast out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been a while since I did one of these but I would like everyone to know that I'm not giving up on this stuff but the creativity for this comes and goes from time to time. Please be understanding, thank you. Also those that don't like the pairing please don't read just to post a hateful comment there is no point. I'm still posting them the chapter's have been changed to this one and then there is going to be the one that he is a missing nin and then there is another verison of this one that will come out. Also for the last idea that I have at the moment, there will be one in the modern world and it is going to be more of a illicit relationship in the terms she is coming over to do something else but the truth is that she is here and going to be his by the end of the day.  
**

Kushina x Sasuke

Teamwork

In Konoha there is Team 7 that is consisting of Sasuke Uchiha in his traditional Uchiha attire, Sakura Haruno in her pink dress, and Naruto Uzumaki who was wearing a one piece jumpsuit that was black and white. Next to them was their teacher Kushina Uzumaki who was Naruto's mother and she was wearing a tight black top underneath her Jounin jacket and some tight looking pants around her large ass and legs. She was wearing black sandals, hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was carrying herself with authority and love.

Minato the Hokage handed them a mission, their third C-ranked mission for this month and ordered them to visit a nearby village for some trade issues they were having with the village. Going there they are to make sure they are to keep their trades strong and see what the problems seem to be at this point. In doing this they were told it would take about 6 months to get this done so Kushina turned to her students and said,

"Alright everyone pack for six months and be ready for anything that comes up on this mission. We leave in an hour." The team nodded their head with Naruto leaving to pack his stuff via shushin while his teammates either did the same thing via fire or was walking out of the room. Next Kushina left with a smile to her husband not knowing what she had planned for this mission later on in the day.

After everyone was packed they took off into the tree line where they were busy trying to get as much ground cover as possible. The managed to make some good distance where they arrived at the countries border and were in a forest area where they agreed to make camp at this point. So agreeing to this, Kushina set up a large tent for herself while her students set up their own as well. Doing this, Kushina wished them a good night while putting a silence proofing seal on her tent but left it partially opened for someone to come in with her.

Few minutes later she saw someone coming into her tent and smiled to see Sasuke who was smirking at her as well. She quickly motioned for him to come over and that he did. She zipped up her tent fly and quickly started making out with Sasuke on the spot.

The two of them have had an illicit relationship for a while since they first started training together. When Naruto and Sakura were not around Sasuke managed to seduce her with a few quick drinks of alcohol and the next day they woke up in bed together. Going on this, they were now in a secret relationship together and always fucking around when they had a chance.

Since then they fucked each other whenever they could find some free time and would work each other over. Sometimes Sasuke would give head while at other times Kushina would give it. They experimented with anal and other things but most times they stood by with having normal sex with the pussy. They would try new positions and sometimes save certain positions for later on.

But currently things were getting heated between teacher and student with Kushina finding her clothes discarded around the tent with Sasuke already naked as well. But Sasuke was ready for some action so pushing her down he put her in a doggy position and pushed his cock into her pussy. She moaned from being filled by his large cock that was a perfect fit in her mind. She felt him slamming into him from behind with a few vicious thrusts. She was moaning from the friction that was caused by his trusts and the fact that he was reaching for her hair now. With one good handful of her hair she was pulled back causing her tits to jut out for all to see if there was an audience and causing them to bounce around.

Kushina then felt him pushing more and more his cock with him pulling her back into his cock. Going on this, Sasuke then doubled his thrust efforts to get deeper into her pussy from his thrusting. Doing this, Sasuke finally managed to push all the way into her womb causing her to yell,

"I'm cumming!" She released her juices all over his cock but Sasuke was still stiff as a board. So after she came off her high he started thrusting into her again causing her to moan louder from how sensitive she had become from their fucking.

Sasuke was enjoying Kushina's wet tunnel and decided that the position could change now. But he was enjoying how deep he was going inside of her that he didn't consider doing it just yet. So bringing his hips back again he pounded deeper into her causing her to moan again,

"Jeez Sasuke you really are working me today." He smirked,

"Of course I've got a sexy vixen to pound into. I won't stop until she is filled up with my cum. Hell if we are lucky you'll be having my baby after this." Kushina eye's widened,

"Sasuke we can't! If I have your child then that would be a scandal in the village for me and the Hokage." Sasuke pulled on her hair again and forced her to look at him over her shoulder.

"Why should I care? You are mine after all. I can do whatever I want with you. But more on the grounds that I want to pound into you more than anything at this point. Plus I think you like the idea of having a another child inside of your womb." Sasuke gave her a rough thrust making her moan from the stimulation again. She would admit it to herself having another child would not be a bad thing for her. Hell she might even enjoy raising another child again but then that would require a cover story of how this child came to be. Also hiding his origin from Naruto would be difficult since he is naturally able to sniff out a lie that is put in front of him. So he was really wondering if having that child would be a bad thing to be honest. Having someone to care for other than her boyfriend would be nice in this case but she was still unsure due to the scandal it would cause if someone found out about the child being Sasuke's.

Sasuke seeing her in deep thought decided to assure her she wanted this by bringing her head back to his and started making out with her. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and was trying her best to resist accepting the idea. But the stimulation she was getting was too much especially with his cock still inside of her and his hands rubbing up on her breasts. He was teasing her nipples and grabbing them hard and making rotations with them.

He was not trying to pound into her but he was showing the lust and passion he had for her and she was growing weaker to it as time went on. Her resistance is waning and honestly she was wanting to give into him otherwise he might not continue fucking her on the spot. But the thrusting would not continue until she admitted to his idea.

After having his tongue explore her mouth he asked,

"So what do you think about my idea?" She was quivering,

"I might need some more persuasion before giving into the idea." She smiled at him and shook her ass to entice him in trying to persuade her more. So going on this idea, he immediately took her out of their current position and started working on her in the missionary position. There he was sucking on her tits and trying to make the most of their time together. While most would say he couldn't keep up with Kushina's stamina but the thing is that after having sex with her for so long he had become able to tire her out.

While in this position Sasuke focused more on her tits licking and sucking on them repeatedly. She enjoyed the extra attention her breasts were having with his tongue and how he was still thrusting into her pussy no matter what was going on at this point. Doing this, Sasuke soon turned up the pressure and started slamming into her repeatedly but this lead to him almost shattering her pelvis at points. This process would continue on for about an hour until they would change positions again.

This time she is riding on top of him with him lifting his hips up to meet her when she comes down on his cock. Doing this, she was losing control of her mind and was enjoying the pleasure that was being given to her. In this sense, Sasuke finally finished inside of her and she felt her body being filled by his seed and the pressure being released that it might be working on impregnating her.

Falling off of him she then finds him lying in the spooning position and having her leg around his body while fucking into her pussy again. Doing this, she finally finished resisting and said,

"Okay Sasuke I think you made your point." She kissed him on the lips, "I will have your child. But we need to finish this mission before we can do something that extensive got it?" Sasuke nodded his head and soon pounded into her with renewed vigor leaving her gasping for air at points. This leads to Sasuke then turning her head around and kissing her on the lips while slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Lets celebrate the renewing of our relationship with more screwing wouldn't you agree?" Kushina gained a glint in her eyes,

This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Morning

Naruto and Sakura were out of bed and ready to get moving but the noticed that Sasuke's tent was empty so they figured he was out doing his own training again. But when they opened the tent to Kushina's room they saw something that horrified them both.

In the middle of the tent was Sasuke who was sitting on the ground while having their sensei, Naruto's mom, bouncing on his cock and moaning from the ministrations. Doing this, she finally pushed her breasts into his mouth and he started sucking on them causing her to moan out,

"I'm cumming!" Sasuke gave a grunt and finished inside of his sensei while then turning his head to see his teammates and get wide eyed.

Sakura screamed and passed out while Naruto just sighed,

"When your finished get dress and meet me outside I'll take care of her and make it seem like this was a dream for her." He picked up his pink hair teammate and took her back to her tent while undressing her for the pretend sense of sleeping. Doing this, he had to take out her tent and put it back up while putting her things back in place during the night.

Kushina was embarrassed and so was Sasuke for getting caught in their sex marathon but they knew they would have to do something to prevent this from getting out to Minato.

Upon being dressed and gathered around Naruto who was sitting on the ground with a cup of water in his hand.

"So how long have you two been at it?" Kushina blushed,

"A few months." Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke was concerned and confused by his lack of interest.

"Whats the deal dobe not going to threaten me or something?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders,

"Not that it's any of my business who my mother sleeps with but honestly I don't care. I had my suspicions that you both were sleeping with each other after visiting some of your training grounds. I picked up the scent of sex and knew that you both at it. I didn't say anything because dad would never believe me on this." They nodded their head and Naruto continued, "Plus there was no point you make my mother happy so who am I to take away the thing that makes her happy? At the same token I guess I should also tell you something I'm doing to your family Sasuke." He was on edge, what did the dobe do to his family? Naruto smirked,

"I'm actually banging your sisters and your mom so there is no problem on my end. On top of that, if you are doing my mom I just took the offer that your family offered me." Sasuke was shocked, he knew his mother and sisters seemed happier than before but she was unsure why until now, it made sense. Ever since he was doing Kushina she seemed happier and now that he looked back on it his mother had the same look along with his sisters. He wanted to get mad but honestly if he did then that meant he was a hypocrite. He was fucking his mom so why shouldn't he get his family in exchange?

"So an agreement not to say anything to the other family members and we can keep going on with our lives?"

"Yep," Naruto finished his water, "but we best keep your relationship away from Sakura until she either drops or dies on a mission. That way we avoid her spilling the beans to someone else."

The three of them agreed and soon saw their last teammate gathered up and ready to go. She talked all the way there about an odd dream she had and the team laughed it off.

Upon arriving in the country that they were suppose to go to for the mission they quickly dealt with the trade issue and then had some free time before heading back to the village. Naruto allowed his mother and Sasuke to sneak away for their own privacy but he took Sakura to a nearby restaurant. Where he saw an older teen that was hitting on her and she was denying his passes. So using a small jutsu he knew he was able to bend her mind a bit to be more open about hitting on her and being with him. Soon she left the restaurant with him and they were both going to have some fun of their own.

He felt something pressing into his back and he saw it was a black hair woman with a ponytail, black eyes, large breasts, and a teenager's figure that most would kill for. Looking at her he said,

"Hey Itami (Fem. Itachi) what are you doing here?"

"I had a mission nearby and heard from some rumors you would be here. I was so horny about seeing you again that I decided to rent a hotel. Want to help me break in the new bed?" Naruto smirked and soon both of them disappeared to have some sex in the new hotel she was renting. All the neighbors would complain about the noise in the hotel and coming from their room specifically.

In a nearby forest in a cave there was a small water patch hidden inside. There clothes were scattered around while Kushina and Sasuke were sitting on a rock with Kushina riding his hips. He was smirking the whole time and enjoying the tightness of her pussy wrapped around his cock. Going on this, Sasuke finally groaned and released inside of her but he whispered,

"One round down, no to the next one." Both smirked and knew that by the end of the day there would be no doubt, she would be pregnant before she knew it. Going on this,

Just another day for Team 7.


	3. Chapter 3

10/27/2017

 **This is something I don't own. this is based off the scene from the Interview with a vampire scene so I don't own that idea either. I decided to go with this idea. Note, I will be posting some new stuff in the future and have a new lemon story going onto Adult Fanfiction in the future that is similar to this story read at the bottom if you want. This will be Sasuke and Naruto featuring the other women of the series.**

Stage Scene Kushina x Sasuke

In the city of London there is a theater located in the middle of the rich district. This was place was considered high quality place that sold the highest end degree of alcohol and performed the most daring acts. In this studio there were select actors that would perform on stage and do some of the most daring performances in the world. Some would consider them unjust and sexually assaulting to the actresses but afterwards no one ever heard complaints from the audience.

The building was home to the Uchiha family that was one of the wealthiest families in all of London due to their connections back to Japan. They were rich beyond their wildest dreams and envied by all. But this was a branch family that was allowed to move out to London on the terms of staying hidden during the day time. Not because of the fame they gained from their acts and the wealth they possessed but more of the terms of what they are.

In this case, they are vampires that hail from the land of Japan and they are lead by the youngest son of the head of the family. A dark hair teen named Sasuke Uchiha who was for once in his life doing things his way and not how his father and mother wanted him to do it. Luckily he never had to worry about women going missing because he focused more on finding women for their breeding grounds rather than draining them of their blood. They do that to those that are not wanted in the world or criminals that are sentenced to death anyway. But the women actresses were women sent to him from Japan by his father to be used in his plays and to see if they are worth having around in a sense.

Going on this, he had received a new woman today and from what he was told she was going to make a good addition to their cult if she proved worthy of the breeding process.

The play started and one of the older Uchiha's whose pale complexion showed the veins in his face appeared on the stage.

"Herald the story of Adam and Eve I was there that day when they betrayed God. I was told by him that due to my incompetence I was casted to the shadows always damned to make the same mistakes over time. Traveling the world over I was able to make the same mistakes again and again no matter what it took and fear that my journey into damnation is not over yet. But what is this?" He heard his fellow vampires dragging a red hair woman onto the stage and saw she was dressed in a baggy white top and a thin veil white bottoms.

"Is this another test? Has god thought I haven't learned my lesson yet?" The man gained a sick smile on his face and looked at the pretty red hair woman that was dragged in front of him. He smiled at the sight of her and the other Uchiha's prevented her from escaping his gaze. Approaching her he reached forward and slowly removed the strings on the front of her dress shirt and removed it from her shoulders. There her large E-cup breasts were on display for the audience along with her perky tits for all to see. She was terrified. One minute her clan is told of the old traditions of the Uchiha clan, next she is being sent across the seas to some kind of theater that was owned by the Uchiha. Apparently her family made a deal with their family many centuries ago and they are cashing in on the deal again. She was terrified of the thought of dying, never having a chance to really get married and have her own children in the future.

"As is this body that is full of life and perky, soon shall whither away and turn to gray and ash." Kushina collapsed to the ground,

"Please don't kill me please I don't want to die!"

"But what is the point of not dying today when you will die in the future would sacrifice someone in the audience for your own safety?" He pushed her out for the audience to see her face and the fear she is giving off. Someone from the audience jumped,

"Mr. Shisui I would adore being part of your performance!" The crowd laughed and the man shouted,

"Silence woman you shall join soon enough!" He turned her around again,

"Just as this flesh is unmarked soon you shall join the life of the end." Before the man could bite into her neck a fire explosion went off behind them freaking out the rest of the clan on stage forcing them to retreat. Doing this she was standing in the middle of the stage terrified of the man coming to her. (Sasuke during Boruto with both of his arms), he was garbed in a red robe that covered his body and he approached the woman slowly. Soon standing in front of her she showed fear in her eyes and he opened his arms to her. She looked out and saw some people emploring her to move in on the hug. So with reluctance she did and he sighed hushing her crying. That was until he pushed her out again to the crowd with the Uchiha clan approaching from behind. This lead to him holding her arms out for the clan to see her breasts in their full glory while whispering,

"It is not what you think." Turning his head to the other side, "You will feel the truth of the Uchiha method soon enough." While this is going on he reached down to her bottoms while she is crying tears at the sight of being exposed on stage. So getting to this point the audience either looked away or looked on with excitement when they saw her dress bottom dropped to the floor. There they saw she had a patch of red hair residing over her pussy and she was trying to cover herself up at this point. But it failed and soon she was exposed to him. Before she could react he moved in and kissed her on the lips. This shocked her along with the fact the clan behind him were now moving away with his long nails motioning them to retreat from his sight.

Kushina felt his tongue exploring her mouth and she was powerless to defy him at this point. His fangs nipped her lips a few times but not enough to draw blood only to make her shudder in fear. After doing this, she felt his mouth move away from her own and started working on her neck where he was placing kisses along them. He started moving slowly down to her chest where her heart was and kissing it and the top of her breasts that were bouncing with every breath she took at this point. He arrived at her breasts and started kissing the tits before sucking on them while molding the opposite one in his other hand. There she was moaning again from the stimulation to the point that he was smiling at her elated face.

Taking his mouth off her tits he whispered,

"You are perfect breeding material." Fear welled into her stomach at the thought of this vampire knocking her up and forcing her to carry his child. This terrified her and she wanted nothing of it but couldn't resist him or they might just feed on her at the same time. But before she could question it more he was moving down her breasts to her stomach and kissing all the way down while at the same time licking her bellybutton causing her toes to curl up. This lead to her feeling his breath on her pussy and she was nervous about feeling him there. But soon he started licking the outer rims of her pussy before plunging his whole tongue into her causing her to nearly fall down from the pleasure going through her body. At this point, he was making her feel like jelly and not minding the idea of being banged by a vampire with such a great tongue. But this would lead to her finally feeling it, the feeling of a dark mark growing on her body. Her pussy couldn't take much more and when he hit her G-spot she finally cummed onto his face before lapping up the juices and removing the rest with his sleeves.

Standing up he pushed her to the ground and then removed is robe for her to see his naked body. He was built like a true warrior of the ancient times and she was intimidated by this. But at the same time, she saw something that made her pale, his long ass cock. It was about 14 inches and it was thick as her wrists. Knowing this she was terrified about the prospect of it going inside of her. But before she could react he put it near her lips motioning for her to suck on it. Seeing no other choice for survival she did this and took his huge head into her mouth while barely able to handle the strain it was giving her.

He had her head going down on his cock while rubbing the top of her head encouraging her to continue with this practice. While he saw a few people stand up and leave he knew that they would be back. Honestly everyone comes back at points to have more of his cock at this point. At the same token, some people were just wondering what the fuck was wrong with him and the rest of the audience. But he ignored them for the silky tunnel of her mouth wrapped around his cock and he was pushing her to go deeper on his cock than before. This lead to him finally feeling his end coming and slamming her head on his cock and filling her up with his semen. Doing this, he pushed her off and waited for his cock to harden again, which was not more than a minute. To move to the main event he snapped his fingers and soon a contraption was brought out that caused Kushina to fear it.

This machine had itself where it would restrain her arms to the side and have her legs opened for him to place his cock into her pussy. She didn't want to go on the machine but the hissing Uchiha members made her think twice and she was now being forced to the machine. So understanding her position she slowly made her way to the machine and lied down on it. There she put her arms on the arm contraption is and had her legs spread open for them to strap her in. The surrounding Uchiha quickly maneuvered themselves and strapped Kushina's arm to the table preventing her from moving and then move to the straps around her legs. There they are tighten to make sure she can't move too much thus allowing full control for Sasuke.

Soon he is approaching her and gives her a small kiss on the lips whispering,

"Embrace your new destiny." Without warning he shoved is cock into her causing her to scream from the pain of the penetration. His cock was digging deep into her pussy making her feel as though the pain is becoming too much for her at this point. This was just from him forcing his way into her pussy. Upon finishing letting her get use to his cock inside of her he slowly starts moving in and out of her body. This forced her to feel the pleasure he was giving her after such short bursts of energy.

Sasuke leaned forward and took one of her tits into his mouth causing her to moan louder for the crowd to hear. Soon she was being pounded into and her tits being manhandled by him or sucked on. Her body was betraying her and forcing her to submit to the will of the Uchiha that was fucking her into oblivion. Kushina moaned louder and louder causing the audience to blush or to try and look away from the sexual stimulation she was going through.

The pounding got fiercer as time went on and after sucking on her tits for a while he just stood up and started flaring his vampire aura around for the others to back off. He loved this woman, she was perfect in his mind for his own breeding program. While at first he was going to do what he did with all the women and that was pass her around the family until they change her he decided she was going to stay his permanently. This meant she was going to be his main bride in the future and if there were other women that come along showing the same potential then he would pursue them and add them to his collection.

Kushina on the other hand was feeling her mind collapsing, if this was what been breed by vampires meant she was in for it. She was getting use to the treatment at this point and if she wash honest liking the idea more as time was going on. But right now she felt herself cum while waiting for him to finish. He was hard as a rock so tightening her walls he finally hissed and cummed into her pussy forcing her to release again and nearly pass out from the pounding she got.

Finally finished with his treatment Shisui got in front of the audience,

"This is the dawn of a new age. Soon the world will see the lord's might once again but this time we have averted our crimes and sins and we are now free for the time." With that the audience broke out into applause from not only the earlier performances but the fact that they literally got to see someone pretend to have sex on stage. At least, that is what they were thinking it was otherwise someone was going to be investigating this mess later on but for now they were happy to ignore the obvious about this play.

Upon the curtain falling Kushina was released from the machine and grabbed by some of the other Uchiha members.

Sasuke turned to her and snarled,

"Take her to my chambers. Do not feed or harm her in anyway got it?" His eyes flashed at them and they quickly started dragging the red hair woman away.

Kushina found herself in a very luxurious room that was designed with the finest silk that money could buy. Upon admiring the room she saw Sasuke enter the room still naked from their performance on stage.

"Well Kushina I must say you proved yourself to me and I think it is time to tell you your true purpose here."

"What do you mean?" He smiled,

"You see all the clans in Japan fear our clan because of the damage we can do to them both physically and financially. So to appease us they send some of your members and other clan members to each of the branch families across the world to make sure we are using them correctly. However we do not feed on the women that are sent to us, that is only reserved for the stupid bums that are loitering the street. No, we focus more on having you women used as breeding mares for our family. But tonight you showed me that you are only deserving of the best so I have an offer for you." She sat on her knees and he looked at her with his cock now hard again and ready for action.

"You can either be used by the other clan members until someone finds you useful or you can stay with me and become my personal breeding mare. The choice is yours but you best make it quick before I grow irritated with you." Kushina, not being stupid knew that the difference between Sasuke and the other vampires was his compassion in a sense. While he was probably colder to people than most he did show that he was going to make sure she was well taken care of. More in the sense, after making sure she is with child he would make sure that nothing happens to her at any point of the week. At the same token, being passed around by the clan was not her idea of having a successful life here as someone would have to pound her constantly until someone claimed her. So looking at him and bowing her head,

"Please Lord Sasuke bless me with your cock. I will be your personal breeding mare and I will do all that is required of me." Sasuke smiled and walked up to her,

"Then sign the contract on this deal." Getting the innuendo for this, she ducked her head down and kissed the tip of his cock before engulfing it into her mouth. She knew at this point, this was her life from here on out. When she was not pregnant or carrying for a child she was going to be used by this man constantly and there was nothing that was going to change this. But she would get use to it considering this is the price to pay to avoid being used by the other Uchiha in the clan. More importantly that freak, Shisui who almost drained her on stage. She shivered at the thought of him using her considering he would have probably fucked traditions and taken her blood regardless.

Upon having his cock entering her mouth he felt the odd sensation of having it going deeper and deeper into her. He enjoyed the idea of having her occupy his bed for all of time and hopefully in the future make sure she never thinks of leaving him. First, she would sir him a child and then he would change her down the line and they would continue with her birthing more children for her.

Kushina felt it, his end was coming thanks to her also adding more friction to his balls by bouncing them in her hands. Doing this, she finally felt it, his cock expanding before exploding into her mouth.

Upon finishing there he lay on the bed and motioned for her to get on his cock. Doing so obediently she pushed her pussy onto his cock and then started bouncing him while her hands were placed on his shoulders. There she allowed her breasts to float in front of his face making him feel the need to go up and grab them. So without thinking he latched is lips around her nip and this causes her to moan while adding more thrust to her pelvis slamming into his.

They stayed like this for over an hour and she was just enjoying the friction of his cock after cumming on him more than five times at least. So upon finishing with his constant fucking she finally felt it again, his cock expanding to the point that she finally knew this was the moment of truth, he was going to end in her again and make sure she had a child with him this time.

"Take my glorious seed wench, only then will you prove your damn worth!"

"Yes master! Fuck me harder and bless me with a child from your wonderous cock!" Without waiting he roared and released a torrent of his seed into her pussy forcing her to release again and collapse on his chest. Upon finishing she then starts kissing his neck in the feeling of having pussy filled yet again.

"Round one is over," he flipped her over and pushed his cock into her again causing another moan, "Round two starts now."

This was the beginning of her life as a breeding mare for the great Lord Uchiha of England.

Time skip

Kushina was standing in the back watching her master break in another slave from Japan. Apparently this time they were from the Hyuuga clan and not only that a friend of Kushina's. Apparently her husband did not like her and gave her to the others to use as they please. Seeing him approaching she smiled at him knowing that she would have someone to talk to in this covent. He smiled, then looked at the bundle in her arms. She had given birth not too long ago and they now had a beautiful child they named Naruto after someone from her clan's legends. Approaching her, she feels him kiss her on the lips while digging his tongue into her mouth.

Removing himself after kissing her,

"Your friend is no use to me. I only need you so far. But she will serve her purpose for most of my men but more likely Shisui is going to take her." He turned and saw he was the most adamant about fucking her and pretty much using her tits to the fullest degree. She smiled, at least that nut ball would stop bothering her at this point.

Feeling her master's erection she passed the child over to another female vampire from the Nara clan and she kissed her husband. But he quickly tore off her dress leaving her naked in front of him while he quickly slammed his cock into her awaiting pussy.

"I love you master."

"I love you as well Kushina. Now lets work on giving Naruto some siblings yes?" Kushina smiled as her husband steadily picked her up in his arms and started pounding into her while standing in the middle of the room. This was just another day in the lives of Kushina and Sasuke, the future King and Queen of England. Thus began the covenants rise to power.

The End

 **So for the record, I'm busy with school work as a full time student so I need to take more time to do my studies and work in my classes. So please respect this and understand that I can't just post whenver I want considering I have tons of projects coming along at this point. Okay, also for the record I'm working on different ideas at different points so please be patient if some of them are not up yet. I will be focusing in on TrueEND and Overlord because they will not take the longest to end at all. I predict that in about 10 to 14 chapters they will be finished and then two more stories can take their place in the future.**

 **Next here is the Naruto Sasuke Vampire story:**

 **Naruto and Sasuke are brothers, Uchiha vampires, they are the last of their family and are ready to start taking back Japan. But they are quickly discovering they not only have to kill the hunters coming for them but also repopulate so they need more women in their mix.**

 **Lemon based, not an over seroious plot. There is sharing between brothers and there are cases of slavery trading of a sense. Don't like the idea then don't read it. Love my fans and my haters.**


	4. The Contract

_**In this story it is similar to the first one but with a different format of story line that is written on. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **The Contract**_

 __In the village of the Hidden Leaf everyone was parading around in good moods. The last Uchiha has returned to the village from his long time of being under the mask man's control. He had murdered his brother to avenge the clan and kill the masked man that was planning on starting a large-scale war. Luckily for Sasuke they had implanted his new eyes into his skull and he was now well acquainted with them. Him returning after this and explaining everything that he did was comforting for the council they agreed to drop all charges against him.

However, none of this mattered to Sasuke who was sitting in his family home going through some old books about the clan. With his long-term mission gone he set out to complete his next job. That was rebuilding the clan meaning that he needed a wife but he first needed to look at the law books for the clan. That way if there was anything specific he needed to do then he would know and do it. So here he was sitting in the family library reading through almost every book and scroll there was.

He was about to quit his search until he saw something tucked into the back of the bookcase. Pulling it out it read, 'Ancient Clan Laws' and started reading it. Inside he read something about the marriage process all the Uchiha's use to go through and some did go through with them before their death.

 _The Contract Bonding is required by all members of the Uchiha clan to find a specific wife outside of the clan and bring her into the fold. They will serve as primary breeding for the clan to produce many children that the clan will then raise together. In this process we can avoid the potential of going extinct and to secure stronger next generation children._

Sasuke was excited at finally finding something of importance to his clan's rituals but the problem was that the one woman he wanted was married. She had long beautiful red hair, purple eyes, heart shape face, large breast that jiggled every time they bounced, and an ass worth lusting after. She was perfect on the grounds she could avoid the aging problem that most women faced in their later years also she was the mother of his rival meaning that it would be even sweeter to force him to call him dad. Her husband was always in his office and he was sure the last time he saw him he was banging his secretary for all she is worth. Nothing special, leaving Sasuke wondering why he was not banging this awesome MILF back home.

Sasuke remembered there was something his mother had against her and it was like a life debt. Going through her room he found it and the scroll itself stated that Kushina was to pay back the clan by any means and if failed to then they can take everything from her. The lovely MILF even signed at the bottom showing that she knew about the situation and that she was willing to pay any price. If everything worked out for him she would be around his cock and become his wife in no time.

Uzumaki Residence

Kushina was sitting at the table working on the scarf she had started a few years ago. She made it for her son and now she was making another one for whoever. She wasn't even sure who she should make this for considering nobody was ever around. Her husband was gone in his office, her son was doing missions, and her friends were out doing their own thing. Meaning she really needed something big to happen to give her a reason to stay in the stupid village.

The doorbell went off signaling her to get out of her chair and proceed down the stairs. Upon opening the door she saw a teenage boy her son's age with spiky black hair, black eyes cold as ice, and a pale complexion that went well with his Taki outfit. (Imagine his outfit during the attack on Kage Summit)

This was Sasuke her friend's youngest son and she knew he was here with a purpose if the look he had was anything to go by.

"Come in Sasuke it's good to see you after all these years." He nodded his head and proceeded into the kitchen where he sat down at the table. She followed in suit and sat down in front of him. Signaling him that it was okay to talk,

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Kushina I'm here to collect on the debt you have to my family." She blushed in embarrassment. She remembered Mikoto switched out with her on a missions so she could get closer to Minato and that lead to her owing a huge debt if they got married. With her dead she forgot about the whole thing but it would seem her son had something he wanted.

"Alright Sasuke, what exactly do you want from me that can qualify for you having completed this contract?" He smirked,

"I want you to be my wife for the next three months."

The comment alone was stunning, pretty much all he wanted her to do was play wife with him for three months and her debt would be paid. While she wanted to say no there was really no other option in this situation. He had all the control and if he wanted to he could have forced her to murder her husband if it was required.

"Very well I will be your wife for the next 3 months is there any requirements that you want from this whole thing?"

"Yes first you are going to stay with me at the compound. If anyone ask just say that you are comforting me on the lost of everything that is with my clan after I found out the truth about Itachi. Second we are not just being married we are doing all things married couple do; eating together, training together, sleeping together, and even fucking each other. Finally while the sex is important do keep in mind that I'm the master of this contract and whatever I want goes no matter how you feel about it is that clear?"

Kushina hated the terms but like before couldn't do a thing about them. That contract had a connection to her chakra and if she refused then she would lose her ability to mold anything.

"Very well I shall move in today what should I pack?"

"Pack your underwear and swimsuits other than that leave everything else behind. Because you are not hiding your body from me while your staying at my home is that clear?" She nodded her head with authority then proceeded up the stairs and started packing everything she could take from skimpy bikini's to the naughtiest lingerie she could find in her drawers. Finished packing her stuff into the scroll she shushined to the Uchiha compound and started putting things away. Sasuke was not too far behind her and was admiring her body from afar. While he hated the dress and apron outfit he would get use to it until she changed.

"Make sure you change I don't want you hiding anything from me. Also dinner is in a little bit so hurry up I'm hungry." She nodded her head and proceeded to change out of her outfit and into a sexy black lingerie outfit that showed off everything and left little to the imagination. Appearing downstairs she could see Sasuke's eyes lingering on her body and she was pretty sure later on they would be going at it like animals. With that thought she was excited since Minato treated her like glass and all she wanted was to be treated like a bitch in the heat. If he managed to do her in then she would gladly leave Minato and be his wife full time then. But first he had to satisfy her before anything else.

She walked down the stairs and saw his glaring eyes were glued onto her breasts as they bounced with each step she took. But when she went into the kitchen to cook something he was right behind her with his arms around her slim waist. She was about to ask what was wrong but when she turned her head he started kissing her. The kiss itself was full of passion and it felt like he was aiming to stick his tongue down her throat. Moans were coming out of her mouth but they were muffled due to his tongue blocking up her mouth.

She attacked with her own tongue trying to do the same thing to him but his tongue overpowered hers and she was admitting defeat. This leads to his hands wandering away from her stomach and slowly approaching her breasts. She is feeling his hands wondering around them and she was slowly moaning even more with her face blushing from the pleasure she was receiving. Her tits were being pulled on and she couldn't help but feel excited by this action. Panties were soaked from the constant ministration leading her to wanting him to do more and experience more of what he had to offer her.

Seeing she was aroused he took his mouth off hers and turned her to where she was standing with her tits in his face. With great speed he unzipped the back of her top and let it fall to the ground showing off her amazing breast to him. He licked at the sight of the heavenly mounds and started licking them with great enthusiasm. Before long he was sucking on her tits causing her to push his head deeper into her breast. She wanted to feel more of what he was doing to her body and the hot feeling was unbearable.

Once he was done working on her tits he decided that he messed with her enough. So reaching down he removes her panties and starts working on her more than before by forcing his fingers into her pussy. She is moaning from being fingered like crazy that it soon leads to her cumming on his hand. He reaches her face and shows her to enjoy her own juices in which she did immensely.

Sasuke quickly dropped his pants revealing his ten inch cock before jamming it into her. She felt the wind knocked out of her when she saw the cock entering her body and causing her to feel full. She soon feels him jackhammering inside of her while still holding her waist as a means to keep her from escaping. Eventually she feels the punching at her womb causing more pleasure to rise through her body.

Sasuke was loving the look on her face. She was gone; only thing that mattered right now was his cock going through her body. So taking this into perspective he lays her out on the table and started hammering deeper into her causing the moans to get louder. She was barely able to get her arms around his neck to bring them together for a soul searing kiss.

After they kissed she separated and shouted,

"I'm Cumming!" With that her pussy tightened around his cock forcing her onto her high preventing her from thinking about anything else. This leads to Sasuke gritting his teeth at trying not to cum just yet. He wanted to fuck her for a little while longer before actually fixing it to where he cummed into her womb. His end goal was to have her as his wife and impregnate her with his children. So this was a small step for this goal in general.

Kushina felt herself coming off her high before feeling the cock jammed into her again realizing that he was still fresh and ready to go. So bracing herself she felt his cock jackhammering inside of her. This process lead to her wanting him to do more.

"Sasuke suck on my breasts please!" Happy to oblige he grabbed a tit and started sucking deeply on it. This lead to Sasuke feeling his cock twitching inside of her knowing that his end was coming he announced while removing his mouth from her breasts,

"I'm cumming bear the next generation of my clan!" Before she could register what he said the cum flowed into her womb causing her to cum as well. She collapsed on the table barely able to register what just happened. If she ended up pregnant it didn't matter for this was the greatest thing she has ever felt. Not even her toys were as big as this cock.

Kushina soon felt his cock leaving her pussy and him slowly putting on his underwear again.

"We are done for now fix my dinner." He walked back upstairs to clean up while she struggled to get back on her feet and start working on his meal. In doing so she made some rice and chicken along with some spicy wraps. She was more imagining what was going to happen if this was the first day. She had about three months of this and most likely before it was over she would become the next Mrs. Uchiha with a baby on the way as well.

Two weeks later

Kushina had to admit while this was not the most ideal life it was one she was enjoying immensely. Not only was she getting a lot more attention from her male lover but she was being allowed to do things that she couldn't do before. Minato was never the one to like things like her wearing sexy bikini's around the house and trying to seduce him. Sometimes she wished her husband didn't become such a prude about the whole thing.

During the two weeks she and Sasuke had a lot of fun together. To be honest, she was happier here than she was with Minato and when he came looking for her she explained everything going on. He was upset but when she found out that he was sleeping around with his secretary. But they agreed that if she was to stay with Sasuke then he would be allowed to have his little love affairs off on the side. To them it was a perfect deal and no one was going to complain in the least bit.

Sasuke on the other hand could care less about their lovers quarrel he was more concerned making this woman his wife. From what he knew about Uzumaki's they were long living and seemed to outlast most of the clans when it came to dying by aging process. Plus they also gave birth for longer periods of time meaning that they could start rebuilding the clan soon and have the entire clan rebuilt in about twelve years at the least.

On another note for him, the love making and fucking they were doing was getting better and better as time went on. They did it everywhere in the house and in ever general position along with them role playing from time to time to spice things up. But most of the time he played the dominating role and she was in the submissive role. His favorite one to play out is that he was a dominating outsider that just took her hostage and now is making her his sex slave.

In the morning Kushina woke up to see her new lover sleeping next to her while he had an erection going on. While she was interested in getting started again she just rolled out of bed and head downstairs. Entering the kitchen she started cooking breakfast for the two of them and imagining their new life together. Naruto was well aware of their relationship but he didn't care figured his mother was a grown woman and she could do as she pleases. But he did want to meet any of his siblings if they came around. She and Sasuke agreed to that and wished him the best for when he and Hinata started having children of their own too.

Upon finishing her breakfast she had set out a plate of rice, black beans, and some toast. Laying them out on the table she went up to the staircase and shouted,

"Sasuke breakfast is ready!" She went to the table and sat down and waited for her lover to show up. Sasuke quickly came down the stairs with a pair of boxers on and showing that he still had an erection. Seeing her he smiled,

"Love the choice of underwear."

"Come on baby you know I'm not wearing anything right now." It was true, Kushina always went naked around the house when it was just the two of them. She never wore clothing unless someone was visiting like her son or someone that was a friend to her.

"So what still love the look."

"Oh you sit down and eat your breakfast." Sasuke smiled and sat down at the table and started shoveling his food into his mouth. Kushina looked up,

"So what's the plans for today?"

"Well I'm going to do some training and then I'm going to go through more of the records in the Uchiha archieve to see if there is anything else that might be missing from the family line. Or better yet if there are any more debts that are still owed to my family by people in the village."

"Sounds fun."

"What about you?" She smiled,

"Well I guess I'm going to be cleaning the house up a bit and then having Tsunade check me out and see if I'm pregnant or not."

"Alright let me know as soon as you get the results. Either way it is a win-win for me."

"How so?" Sasuke gave a lecherous smirk,

"Because either we get a child now or we keep fucking around until you have one anyway. Either way it is going to be fun for me."

"True," Kushina and Sasuke finished dinner and quickly cleaned the dishes and headed upstairs. From there she got dressed in a green top that stopped at her stomach and showed off her impressive E-cup breasts. From there she is wearing tight long pants showing off her well shaped ass to anyone that is looking.

Sasuke was wearing his usual outfit and upon heading out of the house they kissed each other and walked in different directions. Sasuke to the training fields to get some sparring down with Naruto and Kushina to go to the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital she met with Shizune who was her personal doctor and sworn to secrecy about the affair and not to tell anyone in the hospital or in the village about it.

"So Shizune what are the results this time?" She looked at her chart and sighed,

"No child yet."

"Oh that sucks. Oh well better keep trying." She got up from the table thanked Shizune for her help.

"Kushina." Kushina turned her head,

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering what happens when the contract expires?"

"Oh that, well since I enjoy being Mrs. Uchiha I guess I'll divorce Minato publically and marry Sasuke."

"But what about Naruto?"

"He's too busy with his fiancée to worry about things like that. Plus he always liked me being happy over me being in a relationship with Minato anyway. Good father just not a great husband you know?" Shizune sighed and rubbed her head. She would never understand the weird family relationship that was going on at this point. But she really didn't care either,

"Fine just go now." She smiled and waved by to her friend and walked out of the hospital. She had a small run in with Sakura who was still hung up on her husband wanting him to marry her and have children with her. She could only shake her head, she needed a new boyfriend and soon because her obsession was horrifying for some people around her. Going by her she just ignored her disullisons and started heading over to the training fields to tell Sasuke the news.

Upon arriving there she saw her son had laid him out while he was standing tall cracking his knuckles again.

"Lost again Sasuke." He smiled,

"Yeah guess that shows me that I need to do everything I can to even stand a chance at this point."

"No problem brother but you know we can't spar like that without causing some panic around the village."

"True." They both saw Kushina entering the field and smiled,

"Hey Kushina."

"Hello mom." She smiled at them,

"Hello boys Sasuke can we talk?" He nodded his head while Naruto waved goodbye to them and teleported away. From there, Kushina told him that it was another negative and that Shizune even confirmed she is capable of having more children it was just the luck of the draw.

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah I really want that child now." Before all of this, Kushina never wanted to have another child but after having so much passion at this point with Sasuke she was comfortable with the idea of having another set of children running around her home. In all honesty this is a comforting thing for her and she wanted this new family life for herself and her son. Naruto was one of the few people open minded to his brother/best friend fucking his mother and having a family with her. He knew that he would never harm her and that was all that mattered to him. Plus her happiness also counted and he was not about take that from her.

"Oh well like I said we just got to keep trying." She smiled,

"Yeah that's true hey how about we head to the local hotsprings that way you can get cleaned up."

"Sure and things are sure about to get steaming for other reasons I'm sure." Kushina gave him a sultry smile,

"Oh yes they are because I own the only co-ed part of the entire hotsprings with some sound proof seals. Honestly it was suppose to be a surprise for our anniversary but like I said Minato blew that with his new little girlfriend he is fucking." Sasuke smiled and they both proceeded to the hotsprings wanting to get things started. However, this raised a question for Sasuke,

"So how is Minato these days?" Kushina was confused by the question but answered,

"He knocked up his girlfriend already and from what I heard he is facing the problem of being a father again."

"Huh sucks for him. I got the better deal out of this." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she smile while pushing him away.

"Your smelly you really need to clean yourself." Sasuke grunted,

"I know doesn't mean I have to like the wait though." Kushina gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry it should only take a few minutes and then we are at it again."

Upon arriving at the hot springs they managed to get their room and head to the hot springs without anyone really noticing. From there both changed out of their outfits and were wrapped in towels. Sasuke starting bathing himself in hot water and rinsing his body off while Kushina was in the hot springs.

Making sure he was clean he enter the water and saw her sitting there on a rock while rinsing out her hair. He smiled and swam up to her while removing her towel and his own. They then start making out and soon he inserts his dick into her awaiting pussy. She was drenched which thanks to the water was covering it.

"Baby this has been the best past few weeks of my life."

"Same wish we can keep doing this forever and ever." Sasuke knew no matter how much they talked about it, Kushina could still leave after the contract expired. From there she could get her old life back and he did not want that.

"You want to?" He looked at her and stopped thrusting into her. "Sasuke I meant everything I've said. After this contract is over I'm going to divorce Minato and then we can be Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the lips while renewing his pounding into her from behind. "Then how about a celebration for the official beginning of our new lives together." She smiled sultry,

"I like the sound of that."

The whole afternoon was spent in the hotsprings fucking to the point that she was sore from the pounding and had to be carried home. Sasuke took to the roofs to avoid the civilians and avoid questioning from people that know him. Upon entering their home, she kissed him on the lips and quickly got undressed and soon they went back at it with her riding in his arms until he came to the bedrrom. He pinned her to the wall and continued pounding into her pussy with the desire to keep this going. But after fucking most of the day he finally capped out when he felt her tightened around him and she finished on his cock.

Lying in bed they look at each other and Sasuke kissed,

"Thanks for the new future." She smiled,

"Thanks you for my new life." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Three years later

Naruto was with his wife and they had their 3 year old son and their 1 year old daughter in hand and were heading over to the Uchiha household. Ever since the announcement that his mother and best friend were married the village was in an uproar. His father was now married to some woman he met in his office and he had two new half siblings that were related to Sakura's family. But he ignored them considering he never cared for his new bitchy step-mom. But he stayed in contact with his dad to make sure he felt at home with him and see how he was doing. Especially since he turned the hat over to him to spend more time with his new family and him being the Hokage meant the village was going to prosper. Especially with the support of his wife Hinata and the support of his mother and his best friend. He never called Sasuke his father in law just his brother considering how awkward that is when talking to him. They agreed to be friendly and be more brothers than that awkward family that some people thought they would become.

Seeing the door he knocked on the door while holding his son Boruto's hand and his wife carrying around their daughter Himawara (Don't know if that is her name but don't care).

Upon the door opening he saw Sasuke had grown his hair out to where one of his eyes were covered and he was wearing a gray and black outfit (after the story line is over into the Boruto series).

"Naruto hey come on in dinner is about ready."

"Thanks Sasuke." His family entered the house and saw that Sasuke was walking them through the living room where they saw three kids sitting on the floor.

Upon finding out they were free from her husband they celebrated with a sex marathon that stretched for two whole days. From there they were told that she was pregnant but thanks to the how much he did her they were having triplets. That was a day Sasuke admitted he was terrified to see again in the near future. Especially with the fact Kushina nearly ripped his arm off while pushing the children out.

The three were Itachi the oldest who looked like Sasuke only with Kushina's eyes, his sister Mito who had long red hair but black eyes, and finally their youngest sibling Menma who had black spikey hair and black eyes. All three of them were the light of the world for the two new parents and they were planning on making more siblings in the near future. They had two clans to revive so they needed to stay at it for a while.

Kushina entered the dining room with a swollen stomach and she smiled at her son and his family,

"Welcome everyone hope you are all hungry." The kids quickly took to the table and soon the parents followed. The children got their own table with their food while the parents at a little bit away from them. Hime was the only one that was at the adult's table due to Hinata not wanting to be away from her.

"So Sasuke, mom how far along are you guys?" Naruto knew that his mom was pregnant again and from what he learned she was excited about child number 4. He was happy to have some younger siblings to call his own that didn't screech all the damn time.

Kushina rubbed her belly,

"Doctor says I'm due anytime now." Naruto smiled,

"Well that is great news, know the sex yet?" Sasuke shook his head,

"No we want that to be a surprise." Both held each other's hand and smiled at each other. While the relationship was odd at first and mostly based on sex they did get past that point and fell in love with each other.

"Okay well Hinata and I are happy for you and Minato sends his regards."

"And his wife?" Naruto shook his head knowing that Minato's new wife and his new step-mom didn't care for him and didn't really like anyone in his family other than Minato. He was sure if his father was not Hokage or had fame and money she would have never bothered with him. But that was his father's life not his so he wouldn't butt into this situation.

"Well that is sad hopefully they are happy." Naruto smiled at his mother's kindness,

"Yeah but lets eat." Soon dinner went off without a hitch and soon all of them were happy and conversing about the old times. Sakura apparently had confronted the two of them about their relationship but they ignored her after Minato married her aunt. There Naruto was sure his father was more of who she wanted instead of being married to Sasuke. Money was the one thing her family desired and they could all agree it was not worth thinking about.

After dinner and the kids played around Naruto and Hinata returned to their home and were ready for a quiet evening.

Sasuke and Kushina however, had a surprise when her water broke and soon she was rushed to the hospital where Shizune after becoming the head doctor was now in charge of birth for Kushina. After becoming her personal doctor that is and now earning this promotion after Tsunade retired.

In the morning they had a new baby girl around the house and she had long black hair and blue eyes that they named her Mikoto after Sasuke's mother. After making sure she was okay and everything was fine with her they managed to get one of the local ninja cares to help them with her. From there they had them come over and check her out and see how she was going to develop. No doubt she could unlock the Sharingan and at the same time had the Uzumaki longevity and immense chakra so that was a lot of control training in the near future for her.

A few days later after getting her in place and having the clones help raise the baby both were back at it.

Kushina had the kids visiting Naruto and his wife while Hinata helped take care of Mikoto while they got intimate.

At this point Kushina was laid out on the floor and Sasuke was worshipping her body by licking everything.

"Oh baby slow down I don't think we need to rush." Sasuke smiled,

"Of course we do baby, I want another child out of you very soon. So the sooner we start the sooner I get that baby." Without warning he shoved his cock into her awaiting pussy and this time she was laid out while he was on his side thrusting into her.

"Sasuke I love you." The black hair man smiled and kissed her on the lips while continuing his thrusts.

"Love you too Kushina."

Soon they switched position and were now her sitting on his lap and fucking him like someone was jumping on a trampoline.

"You know things are great between us I can't wait to see what the future holds for us soon." Sasuke grabbed her breast and started sucking on them while making sure not to make milk come out, saving it for his daughter.

"Me too but lets enjoy this moment."

An hour passes and soon they are sitting in the kitchen with Kushina on the countertop being pounded into by Sasuke who is holding her legs up.

"Ah this is what life is meant for now."

"Indeed sweet thing." With a few more placed thrusts he emptied himself inside of her pussy.

Kushina fell to the floor and started sucking on his cock while he rubbed her head welcoming the pleasurable experience.

"Thank god for that contract." Kushina didn't say anything but she thanked the contract as well.

 **So this is the basic idea for this one shot. For those that say they can't see Sasuke being anything other than emo that's fine because this is my story idea and I changed him to fit this role better. Hope you guys liked it though and I want those that are paying close attention to the DXD Conqueror story that I will be updating that one soon ad as a surprise due to popular demand Gabriel will be in the next chapter and its going to be mind breaking for the most part.**

 **Finally as a notice to everyone else about the lemon story ideas if you have an idea you would like to see on this site then please PM me and let me know because I'm going to open up a one-shot spot for any of the pairings of Naruto and any girl other than Sakura or Hinata (too many of them in my taste). So if you have a story idea let me know and we can talk it through.**

 **Another thing is that once DXD Conqueror is finished or I get more free time I will be writing out a Naruto/Monster Girl Encyclopedia lemon based story in the near future as well.**

 **Thank you all for your support and I promise all stories that have not been updated yet will be updated in the next few months if my schedule allows me to work on them without hindering my school work.**


	5. Sasuke Shota

In the village of Konoha everyone was living in relative peace from the last major war. At the same time, they were suffering from the lost of the Uchiha clan that sent shockwaves throughout the village. The last survivor was a cute child named Sasuke Uchiha who after being waited on by the council agreed to a demand of his.

 _All women, married or otherwise, are to submit to sexual intercourse in the hopes of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. All women will be compensated and be considered members of the clan and be allowed a high financial fee to pay for any expenses._

While most would consider a child is not able to produce the semen necessary to impregnate someone in truth shinobi were different. They matured their bodies at faster rates making them ready to breed at an earlier age than before. At the same time, Sasuke was one of the few children considered special in the sense that he took full advantage of his cute side. He started messing around with older woman in the village the minute the decree went out and made his demands clear: do as I want and you shall be rewarded. At first most women were put off by the idea but then it grew to the point that most were lining up to see him at the Uchiha Estate.

He had already shown that he had the size and stamina to go into relationships with other women but he was also controlling and dominating turning most of them on in this case. For Sasuke at this point he had already four children on the way through Tsume Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, Mebuki Haruno, and Anko Mitarashi. Each one had a child in their womb and were ready to become members of the clan very soon. But there was one woman that stood atop of that list and was to become his official wife and official lead Uchiha Matriarch.

Inside the Uchiha compound on a bed is a blond hair woman with large breasts, blond hair, honey colored eyes, and a fit body that would make anyone cream their pants at the nudity. Above her pussy was a small patch of blond hair and on her forehead is a blue diamond. This is Tsunade Senju and most would consider that a Senju would never be in bed with an Uchiha. However, she needs someone to help her clear out some debts she owes and this was the best way to do it but that was about a month ago. She now is with Sasuke more on a permanent basis and wanted to breed the next generation of their children. For her, she was a whore for her short, black hair, black eye, light skin warrior. He was plowing into her like a man does when he conquers a tribe and takes his woman. Her legs were spread in a missionary position and she was feeling his dick burst through her body causing her breasts to bounce.

Tsunade was enjoying this immense feeling, while most children never developed early shinobi children tend to grow faster. But Sasuke was considered blessed with a large cock that was about 12 inches in length. It went deep into her body and reached places she never thought it could reach.

She felt her breasts hitting her in the face while he was thrusting deeper into her caverns. While moaning she looked up and smiled, he was an animal.

"That's it Sasuke keep this up. Please let me be blessed with your amazing cock." He grunted,

"Yeah guess I could do that for the sins the Senju committed against me and my clan."

"Yes use me as a tool for your clan's revival. Punish this filthy Senju and show her the might of the true strongest clan in the land."

Sasuke grabbed one of her tits and started sucking on the left one while never letting up on his constant hammering. She moaned loudly and was hopping if there was someone outside they were hearing her being made an Uchiha bitch.

Moving over to the right tit he brought her up and had her bouncing on his lap while hearing the gushing sound of her pussy. She was so wet and loose now he was sure that no matter what he could cum and her caverns would absorb it with ease. Tsunade leaned her head back and moaned,

"Yes come on Sasuke release that seed deep into me. That way my tits will swell up even more and give milk to the future children of your line." Sasuke released her tit and grabbed her chin,

"You may have this child you desire but know that you will never be my wife." She smiled,

"Of course that is reserved for only one person."

"Damn right now brace yourself." With a quick set of upward thrusts he released a torrent of his seed into her pussy before letting her scream out her own release. She collapsed off his lap and he stood up off his bed while dragging her by her hair. He put her mouth on his cock,

"Lick it clean I have somewhere to be now." She acknowledged this and started sucking harder on his cock before it was covered in saliva. But her cum was gone and so was his. He grunted before getting dressed,

"Show yourself around the house but don't sleep in this room this is reserved for me alone got it?" Tsunade in a daze smiled,

"Of course Sasuke-sama." He smiled and left the room and walked out of the compound. While he was only about 11 and looked cute as can be he was ruthless in dominating the women of the village. He was sure that if not for his chosen wife Tsunade would have had a better chance of being his wife. Just so he could stick it to her ancestors showing his superiority over them.

Walking through the village he was bowed to by the shinobi and civilian alike with the council's support he was not to be trifled with. He trained still and was one of the best of his generation but he still had control of the council at this point and it was useful to have.

After walking through the village he arrived at a two story home and entered through the front door.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Sasuke-sama." The voice was male and came from the kitchen. Entering he saw a blond hair man wearing a blue jumpsuit and a white cloak with flames at the bottom reading some documents. This was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his servant in this case. When he rose to power, Minato had a beautiful wife named Kushina that he wanted so he quickly made it clear to the council and they forced Minato to leave his wife for him to have her. Doing this, she became his property and his future bride.

At first Kushina was upset with the arrangement but after speaking with him and sleeping around with him for a while she came around. Willing to give up her former life for a life with Sasuke seemed pretty decent at this point. So they began behaving like a couple in love and enthralled with sexual activity. It was amazing and at times sexy and daring for them to do things that were not normal. First it was casual sexual encounters but then it got to the point that they would do it in public, which was considered his right, in the Hokage Tower, hot springs, staircases, and even in the Academy when they had the time.

Speaking of Kushina he saw her standing at the stove ready to serve dinner. She was dressed in a slim fitting green dress with her apron off her body. She had large perky breasts that almost rivaled Tsunade but were still smaller in size. Maybe about two cup sizes at least. Her large fluffy butt was hidden underneath the dress and her long hair complimented her look. Turning around she smiled,

"Sasuke-kun how are you?" He smiled and walked over to her forcing her to bend over and kiss him.

"Pretty good just got done with Tsunade for today so was ready to come back to you."

"I see how is she then?" Sasuke laughed,

"Well she is broken for sure and is ready to have my children if she is not already pregnant from the amount of cum inside of her at this point."

"Good to know. Oh, Tsume and the others stopped by they say they are about six months out and almost ready to have your next children. Soon there is going to be four Uchiha children running around the village soon." Sasuke smiled and hugged her by the side,

"Yeah but they are going to be children of their clans and families as well but yours are going to be my heirs in the future." Kushina blushed, Minato and her had sex before but it turned out that he couldn't produce the results necessary to have children with her and thus Sasuke was her real hope to become a mom.

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait for us to be a real family right Minato?" Minato looked up from his documents and smiled,

"Yeah, it be nice to look after the children that you and Sasuke would have." Sasuke gained a smirk and decided to have some fun before they started eating dinner. Kushina sat the last dish down but the minute she did she felt Sasuke's hand going underneath her dress.

"What are you doing honey? Its time for dinner!"

"Yeah but I decided I wanted to have a taste of you after talking about children. It got me so horny and I can't stand waiting around anymore." Without warning Sasuke felt his hand touching her heated pussy and started fingering her with two of his fingers. "No panties? I guess you don't wear them after our last few adventures huh?"

"Yeah because you kept ripping them and some of those pairs were expensive as hell to buy!"

"Don't worry about it I do it again we'll get you a new set but you shouldn't raise your voice to me."

"S-s-sorry but with you fingering me right now it is hard to stay calm." She moaned when she felt another finger going into her pussy.

"That is no excuse, if fingering you is a problem then lets fix it." He removed his hand from her pussy and then grabbed the edges of her dress and started hiking it up. Minato saw him pulling the dress over her head while showing off her flawless body to him. First he saw her pussy, tight looking with pink color and folds, red hair slightly above the pussy, a flat tone stomach with the seal of the Kyuubi present on her stomach. Next he saw her dress going over to about her breasts but then stopped, he wondered what was going on at this point.

"Stay like this Kushina I'm about to have my meal." Walking in front of her she held her dress up while Sasuke got face first in her pussy and started licking past the folds and into the canals. Kushina was moaning with a hot blush on her face.

Sasuke just held her ass in his tight grip to keep her from moving around too much and just munching on her pussy like it was a fruit.

"Sasuke please, we need to eat and I can't do that while you are eating me out."

Taking his mouth off her pussy he smiles,

"You're free to eat but you can't sit until I'm done here." Without warning he digs himself deeper into her pussy causing her legs to nearly give out from underneath her. Kushina could only moan in ecstasy from all the pleasure she was feeling from his tongue invading her out.

After almost ten minutes she finally releases her juices all over his face and he comes up while pushing the rest of her dress off. From there her large breasts are on display with her light skin nipples hardened thanks to the tonguing she got previously. Minato blushed at the sight of his naked wife but he knew that he could enjoy the site but he could not touch her in this case. Sasuke had came up behind her and started groping her breasts causing her to moan out more. He saw the boy was smirking at having his wife at his fingers and was making her more lustful as time was going on. This is what Sasuke strived for more than anything and that is to show the world that he is in charge and she is at his beck and call.

As soon as dinner was over, Kushina found herself in the living room on her knees sucking on Sasuke's cock while he was running one of his hands through her hair. His pants were on the floor while his shirt was on the couch next to him. He was rubbing her head wanting her to go deeper on his cock and she happily did this by pushing more of his cock down the back of her throat. Soon she had the whole thing down her mouth and throat and was choking on it at times. But soon he felt her tongue and after so long the stimulation became too much that he slammed her head onto his crotch and released all of his seed into her stomach causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Removing her mouth from his cock she smiled after swallowing the entire load and he wiped her mouth with his shirt. Upon finishing this he brought her up for a deep kiss where then he moved his head down to her breasts and started sucking on them while she jacked him off with her hands. They continued this process until finally Sasuke released again but this time all over her hands and he finished sucking on her tits and was making out with her.

Kushina was ready to start riding him but he stopped her and she frowned.

"I want to save energy for tomorrow so lets go get some sleep."

"Okay Sasuke-kun." With that both of them left their clothes downstairs and proceeded upstairs where they got a good nights rest while Minato was using the guest room.

Next day

Sasuke was finished with his breakfast and walking around the village with Kushina. But he had his arm around her waist and was groping her ass as they were walking, this way to show he owned her. This drew the attention of the other men and women of the village either seething in jealousy or admiring that he had such a smoking hot woman on his arms. He had just finished visiting the other women in his harem and they were all progressing well but were eager to have some of his cock again when they are done giving birth.

Arriving at the tower Sasuke saw the stairway was empty and seeing that Kushina was wearing her easily removed dress he got behind her and untied the string around her neck letting it fall to the ground there. She turned around showing she was not wearing anything under the dress.

"What is it Sasuke do you want to fuck on the stairs again?" He smiled and dropped his pants,

"Sure do its more fun to watch people walking around us to try and ignore what we are doing." He got on the middle step and sat there while Kushina walked over showing off her amazing hip movement before positioning herself above his cock. From there she took the massive piece of man meat and aimed it at her pussy and within seconds sat down on it. It entered deep into her canals and caused her to moan loudly from being filled up once more. She could feel his cock touching the entrance to her womb and with a little more effort probably would punch into it. Which he did put more effort when he pushed his hips up and forced is cock deeper into her causing her to moan loudly.

While on the stairs she was holding onto the railing for dear life while she was fucking herself on his cock. From this standpoint, Kushina managed to keep her balance on his cock while having her breasts bounce around in his face. Seeing the greedy look in his eyes she leaned forward and he started to suck and bit her breasts causing her to moan some more. Many workers passed by the stairway and sighed seeing them fucking there and pretty much preventing them from getting through. But luckily they had another stair case on the other side of the building they could use and thus walked in that direction to avoid this mess.

Few minutes passed and finally Sasuke yelled,

"Cumming!" He released a torrent of his seed into her awaiting womb and she moaned from being filled so much. This sensation was too much for her that she released as well on his cock. From this point of view, they finished there and proceeded up the stairs to the Hokage's office where Minato was just getting up to leave.

"What can I do for you?" Sasuke smiled,

"Well I was wanting to continue in some place with some privacy after having people walk by us fucking in the stairway." He sighed and threw him the key,

"Just lock up when you are done would ya?" Sasuke smiled,

"Sure." Minato and the Anbu left the office where then Sasuke locked the door and pushed Kushina onto the desk and started pounding her. She moaned from the feeling of his cock penetrating her womb and was rubbing her breasts together. This lead to her finally feeling him leaning up to her face and wanting to kiss her. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and started making out with him on the spot. They were forcing the desk to rock from the constant thrusting of his cock penetrating her pussy.

Within an hour they finished on top of the desk with her sitting on his lap and him sucking on her tits. When they were done she dressed again and he quickly got dress himself before proceeding out of the office. Sasuke saw the villagers greeting them and ignored them for rubbing the ass of his baby mama or wife as she preferred. They walked back to the house where Kushina traded out of her outfit and started walking around the house naked for his amusement. He smiled seeing this and settled for undressing himself as well and just walking up to her and impaling her on his cock while she was facing away from him.

This continued deep into the afternoon where they finally were resting on the couch and she was sucking on his cock while he was flipping through the channels for something to watch. Minato walked in and asked,

"How was your day?"

"Eh, Kushina showed a lot of improvement in our sex marathon. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Yellow Flash?" He blushed at the insult but kept quiet. "Anyway why don't you get us some dinner while you are up huh?"

"Sure thing." Minato went into the kitchen to start cooking while Sasuke settled for Kushina's magical blowjobs and just rubbed her head encouraging her to continue. Tomorrow he was going to do something that would blow the imagination of the entire village.

Next day

One of the villagers noticed something in the distance and couldn't believe his eyes. Walking down the street was Sasuke Uchiha but not just that the man was naked. His chest was covered with the naked body of Kushina Uzumaki who had her arms and legs wrapped around his body backwards. She had her whole body on display and his cock going in and out of her body constantly with each step. From there they could see the tube that was moving through her body and were amazed by the pleasure she was in.

Walking up he asked,

"Sasuke what are you wearing today?" He smiled and thrusted up deeply into Kushina,

"I'm wearing the Kushina something that is exclusive only to me. As you can this lovely woman is a MILF waiting to happen. She has large breasts, a soft ass, tight pussy, and she has the best hair in the entire village."

"I see my lord it is absolutely stunning." He smirked,

"Of course it is. Kushina is perfect in so many ways isn't that right honey?" She smiled at the man,

"Yes I'm the perfect wife for my dear Sasuke whatever he wants I shall give it to him without a second thought."

"Indeed now if you will excuse me I have to be on my way." He walked past the villagers and proceeded to head to a nearby store where he allowed her off his cock and proceeded to have her measurements taken. They were in a wedding store where she was being sized up for her wedding gown.

"I want the thing see through for me, tight around the body, and sexy as can be got it?" He pulled out some gold coins and the dresser nodded his head,

"Of course do you want it soon my Lord?"

"Yes as soon as possible." Kushina smiled,

"I would like to have a veil on it so that way I can enjoy seeing my husband through it."

"I see odd request but it shall be done. What about you my lord?" He snorted,

"I already have an outfit picked out of the event so there is no need for your services for me."

"Of course so with the measurements I can have the dress and ready for pick up say in a few days about six at the most?"

"Fair enough I shall pay half now and the other half when it is done clear?"

"Yes my lord." With that business done Kushina was picked up and facing Sasuke this time and was bouncing on his cock while he was walking again through the villages doing the daily chores. He was ordering a big cake for the reception, flowers, and renting out the spot where the ceremony was going to take place. From this point on, Kushina proceeded to bounce on his cock like a mad woman and soon was so gone in her lust she didn't care where they were going or who saw her she was wanting more of his cock.

Eventually they arrived back at the house and proceeded to make love once more in the living room where Minato was forced to watch and sulk at losing his wife to him.

Time Skip

The wedding was fantastic, people had enjoyed the ceremony especially when Sasuke showed up in his blue Uchiha wedding robes and had Kushina in her sexy outfit. It was a tight white top that barely held her breasts in, a short white skirt, and a white veil over her head. She was crying the whole time at the beauty of the evening and even managed to enjoy the ceremony as a whole. After the vows were made they started on eating the cake and doing the traditional dance but once they were done they headed back to the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke was wanting to get started on breeding her. They had sex prior but he was not able to really impregnate her yet. But this time he was not going to let her leave until she was knocked up with his child.

After entering the room she had her top taken off, the veil, and even the skirt was ripped off while he threw his robes aside showing his young shouta body and large cock. Without warning he pinned her to the wall and started slamming into her from behind. This went on for a while until he turned her around and started pushing her into the wall and fucking her like a madman. She was forced to endure the endless barrage and pleasure and then turned into a dog after being put on her hands and knees and fucked from behind. He even took her anal virginity for the first time and made her cry in pain and then in pleasure.

For ten hours straight they went at it, took a break, and went back at it to the point that she finally broke mentally from the pressure being too much. She sucked his cock like a madman and even settled for taking it up her ass after having him cum into her many times. It was such a orgasmic night that she was out cold after a while and he was still fucking her in her unconscious state. This lead to him using her as almost a doll.

By the time Sasuke was done and drained he was finishing after 15 hours and she was hugging him while giggling like crazy from the pleasure she felt.

Sasuke sighed knowing this was going to be a problem in the near future with the other women involved in his life.

Time Skip epilogue

Sasuke had succeeded, he managed to impregnate his wife Kushina and in a couple of months gave birth to his son Menma. His other women started giving birth including Tsunade who had been knocked up after their last session together. He had a girl from Tsume, A boy from Kurenai, A boy from Anko, and a boy and girl from Tsunade. This lead to him having to bring them all to his manor and mark them as his property to prevent other men from coming after them. So he had the Uchiha fan tattooed on their asses and necks to show his ownership. Before long Sasuke and the women were at it again and fucking like rabbits in the heat.

Menma became a star in the shinobi field and like his father was plowing the women around him and even had his sexy sisters riding his cock due to all the men in the village not caring about them and wanting their brother after becoming bro-cons for him. Sasuke was proud of him and happy that Minato was training his son to become Hokage in the near future.

Right now Sasuke is laying in his bed watching the women performing different acts of sexual pleasure to his cock and body. Kushina was sucking on his cock and keeping it all for herself. Tsunade offered her growing breasts to him to feed on and he took absolute pleasure in this. Kurenai was licking his balls next to her friend Anko while Tsume was orally pleasing Kushina who had several amounts of cum flooding out of her folds.

"Ah this is the life isn't it girls?" All of them smiled and answered,

"Yes Sasuke-sama!" He smiled and motioned for Kushina to move so Tsume could then jump on his cock and start bouncing on it while the others worked on pleasing him more. But Kushina came up to him and started to kiss him and thank him for breeding her a special family and a growing one too. Kushina assured him she was pregnant again and was awaiting for the results tomorrow. Sasuke wrote it off knowing that it was only adding to his extensive lineage. After cumming in Tsume the others took turns riding his cock and bouncing on it to get more of his delicious semen into their bodies and more children coming out of them. Sasuke finished late in the day and smiled while having all of them close to him. This was his era and he would not surrender it to anyone until his son was ready to rule as the head of the clan and head of the family.

This era was called the Shouta era because as everyone knows, no one defies a shouta who wants your woman.

 **For those that don't like this take your complaints elsewhere because I just don't care. Most of you are Naruto fans and I am too but I love the dark twisted idea of Sasuke on the off hand to help keep things interesting so please either be polite or don't respond at all. Thanks for the support everyone and be ready for more stuff in the near future.**


End file.
